


Bing Crosby

by wordjunket



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, ererisecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordjunket/pseuds/wordjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren fluff for Christmas time. <br/>Teeth-rottingly fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bing Crosby

**Author's Note:**

> For @corporal-cutie on tumblr through the ererisecretsanta 2015.   
> Hope you like this, sorry it’s a bit shorter than I was hoping to do!

 

Eren had better fucking appreciate what Levi was doing for him. It was the middle of winter and rather than being at home, curled up under a mountain of blankets with the heater on full force, here he was, fighting his way to the corner supermarket all for that bloody hot chocolate mix Eren was in love with.

The things Levi did for that brat, honestly.

Stepping into the only slightly warmer store, he couldn’t repress a shiver as he stomped his boots to try and displace some of the icicles that had latched onto the soles of his boots. Giving it up as a lost cause, he moved further into the store, mind still cursing Eren and the fact that they’d used up the last of the mix two weeks ago - when it hadn’t been so fucking miserable and cold - and forgotten to replace it.

Normally, Levi wouldn’t bother with going out to get it, but Eren had been completely slammed at work the past three days, Christmas order rushes were the absolute worst, and he’d wanted to do something nice for the idiot.

Love made fools of them all, it would seem.

Sniffing in annoyance, and just a tad of disgust at the sight of all the sick people in the store, he finally made it to the aisle with the chocolate powder mix and felt relief hit him as he saw they still had some. It would have been just his luck that they’d be sold out of the stuff.

Target acquired, Levi headed for the checkouts, trying to breathe as little of the same air as the people around him. If he got sick he would never do anything nice for Eren again.

Finally getting through the ridiculous que in which people still found the energy to argue with the cashier about the price, Levi stowed his hot chocolate mix within his inner jacket pockets as he once more braved the cold outside.

Arriving back at the flat after the arbutus ten-minute journey, he was engulfed in the warmth of the living area, the smell of pine needles and candle smoke filling his senses. The room was lit by the Christmas tree off to the side, its’ white lights bright as they reflected off the silver and blue ball-balls and tinsel.

“Hey, there you are.” Eren’s voice came from the hallway door, he'd already changed out of his work clothes and into the soft brown sweat pants and the garnish Christmas sweater involving what Levi was pretty sure were man eating Christmas trees that Hanji had gifted to him last year.

“It's fucking cold.” Levi grumbled, leaning against the wall to toe off his shoes.

“Funny, that.” Eren said, amusement in his voice. “I was wondering where you were when I got home.” He continued.

“I went to the shop.” Levi ignored the sass as he began undoing the buttons on his coat.

“In this weather?” Levi didn't even have to look to know Eren’s eyebrows would be attempting to join his hairline.

“Shut up.”

Levi didn't get embarrassed often, but doing things that could be classified as sweet wasn't something he liked advertised too much.

“I was getting something, obviously.” Levi grumbled, feeling warmer than the toasty flat really warranted.

“Obviously.” Eren intoned, voice dry.

“I was getting some of your stupid hot chocolate mix.” Levi finally said, pulling said container out of his jacket pocket as he hung up the heavy coat.

Levi had expected an impressed response to that, at the very least a thank you with a kiss or two involved. The charged silence, however, was a surprise.

Looking over to the taller man, Levi raised his own eyebrow at the unusually silent man. There was a strange look on his face, as if Eren was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

“Hot chocolate mix? The hot chocolate mix we had the other week?”

“What other kind of hot chocolate mix are you using? Yes the one we had the other week, when we used the last of it. Remember?” Levi was getting slightly annoyed now. How was this so hard for the brat to comprehend?

“The hot chocolate mix that we used the last of the other week, so I bought some the next night when we did the shopping.”

Levi stared at him, not sure if he wanted to be completely furious or just exasperated with the man.

Before he could decide, Eren moved over to him and quickly swept him up into his arms, holding his still slightly cool body against his furnace of a Christmas sweater clad chest.

“Come on, sweetheart. Let's have some hot chocolate and sit on the couch watching the Christmas tree lights.” Eren said, pulling back to give him a small peck on the lips before guiding him into the kitchen with a hand on the small of his back.

“You're still a shit for not telling me that you'd bought more. I was fucking cold outside for nothing.” Levi grumbled, still slightly embarrassed.

“It was very sweet.” Eren swooped in for a quick kiss to the cheek.

Levi snorted and waved him away like he was particularly annoying pest.

They made the hot chocolate together, Eren getting the cups organised while Levi put the saucepan on the stovetop and poured in milk, gently bringing it to the boil until it was ready for Eren to add three spoonfuls of the powdery mix.

As they stood side by side in the smallish space, Eren's arm crept around Levi's waist and he began to softly sing into his ear as Levi stirred the wooden spoon.

“I'm dreaming of a White Christmas,” he sang, voice deep and slightly off key

“Eren.”

“Just like the ones I used to know.” He continued, moving behind Levi in order to circle both arms around his waist and rock them gently from side to side.

“Where the treetops glisten, and children listen,” he continued.

“You hate children.” Levi snorted.

“I'm being romantic you grumpy old man.” Eren dropped the singing voice, but tightened his arms around Levi.

“You're a shit singer.” Levi turned off the stovetop and shuffled along to the mugs to pour the hot chocolate into them.

“I'm the next Bing Crosby.”

“Now who's the old man?” Levi asked in amusement.

Eren merely laughed before releasing him and grabbing his drink only to disappear into the lounge room with the Christmas tree.

Levi took his time, rinsing the saucepan so it'd be easy to clean later before picking up his own mug and switching off the kitchen light.

Walking into the warm lounge, he could make out Eren sitting on the floor in front of the couch, a mound of blankets covering his legs that stretched out so far they were almost under the branches of the Christmas tree. The fairy lights flickered over Eren's skin, making him look almost ethereal in the soft lights.

Moving over to him, Eren dutifully lifted the side of the blankets up so Levi could slip under, before the mound was replaced over his lap and an arm wrapped around his shoulders pulling him close.

Looking at the Christmas tree before them, Levi felt contentment warm him inside as he took his first sip of the sweet drink.

“You know what would make this moment perfect?” Eren asked quietly, Levi humming lightly in curiosity.

Rather than replying, the bright light of Eren's phone screen lit up, and before Levi could adjust his eyes properly to see the screen, the familiar timber of Bing Crosby crooning wistfully about a white Christmas filled the room.

“You are such a cliché.” Levi chuckled, charmed despite himself.

“Only for you.” Eren grinned, putting down his phone and leaning over to once again kiss the other man.

“Thank you for the hot chocolate.” He said, voice sincere and warm.

“Merry Christmas, Eren.”

Merry Christmas and happy birthday, Levi.”

 

 


End file.
